The Wrong Sort
by Dragon Mage 17
Summary: After her parents death, Alex goes to live with her cousin Ron and ends up going to Hogwarts. After spending some time with the school's bad boy she falls in love with the wrong sort.
1. Author's Note

So, I've recently looked at this story, and I've decided to take it back up and redo it. I know I didn't get far last time, but I am hoping to get further this time and make the story better! So we'll see how that works out!

Alex


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter One all reworked and everything! Please Review!

Chapter One

It was a beautiful crisp fall day. The sun was shining brightly and the gorgeous red, yellow, and orange leaves were slowly drifting to the ground. Ron watched as a beautiful red leaf wriggled free from a nearby tree. He watched it dance in the wind for a moment or two before it landed on the casket. A few tears slipped down his cheek as he was brought back to the event at hand. Ron watched as the caskets of his aunt and uncle were lowered into the ground.

It had been a horrible accident, or at least that's what the ministry had wanted everyone to believe. Ron's aunt and uncle were high class aurors and had been on a secret mission when they passed away. Alex, Ron's cousin, was at the Burrow during the time of her parent's death. She always stayed with the Weasley's when her parents went on assignment, she would wait nervously for their return, and finally they would return to get her and take her home. Yet this time was different.

Flashback

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Alex had been in the backyard of the Burrow trying to learn some muggle game that Alex was obsessed over. "Football" she called it, she had watched it while studying in America the year prior and there after begged her father to teach her the muggle game. Alex was throwing the ball to practice catching with the gang. Ginny laughed at Ron's attempt to magic the ball as it suddenly changed direction and floated safely into his hands.

"No Ron, you can't use magic!" Alex stormed over to Ron and grabbed his wand.

"What's the big deal! As long as I catch it right!" Ron kicked at the ground and pouted at his cousin.

"You're the one who said you wanted to learn. Now since this is a muggle sport that means NO MAGIC. Suck it up you big baby!" Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing while Harry tried subdue his laughter looking at the two. Sure Alex was pretty tall at 5'8" but Ron's 6'8" frame still made her look like a small child when standing next to him, when she was only one year younger.

"Alex..." Ron began whining.

"No. Try catching it without magic this time." Alex motioned for Ron to go long. Ron hung his head for a moment before running back . Alex waited a moment before making her throw.

"Ronald! Ginny! Get in here this moment!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen. Alex, Ginny, Harry and Hermione watched in horror as Ron's head turn, responding to his mother's voice, as the football smacked him in the head. There was a brief moment of silence before Ron was heard cursing under his breath as he rubbed his head and made his way into the house.

Ginny and Ron entered the kitchen and stopped by the door. Ron rubbed the side of his head grumbling under his breath as Ginny snickered at him. Molly had her back to the pair, but it was obvious that she had been crying. She motioned for them to take a seat and tried to wipe away her tears quickly before turning to face her children.

"I'm afraid that we have some bad news. Uncle Ken and Aunt Amy won't be coming home today." She sniffled a bit as tears began rolling down here cheeks.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ron and Ginny sat forward in their seats, looking extremely concerned.

"You're aunt and uncle were captured by a group of death eaters, and killed late last night. I just got the owl. You father is on his way home with Percy and the twins. We'll tell her when they get here."

"But mum, what about Bill and Charlie?" Ron asked as Ginny began crying.

" I've already contacted them and they'll be here as soon as they can. I wanted to prepare you two, because I know how close you three are. She'll be relying on you the most, no matter how much we all want to help her. I know she'll come to you two first." Ron and Ginny shook their heads in understanding.

"I know it's a lot you two. It's going to be really tough on all of us, but we need to be strong for Alex." Molly walked over, sat down next to her children and held them close to her.

End Flashback

Ron remembered every detail of that day. The way his family, Harry, and Hermione looked as they gathered in the living room, the way that Arthur broke the news to the family, the look on Alex's face the moment the news reached her ears. He remembered the way she crumbled into a heap on the floor, sobs racking her body, and he remembered how helpless he felt. He watched as his mother sat on the floor next to her and hold Alex as she sobbed and screamed that it wasn't true, that her parents were coming back for her, that they couldn't be dead. Everyone sat there in silence, not knowing what to do. He sat there for hours, watching her until she cried herself to sleep in Molly's arms. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all slept with Alex in the livingroom that night.


End file.
